The Olympians Book 1: Two Kids, Four Gods, 1 Camp
by Egan
Summary: This is the most twisted story of Percy Jackson, in my opinion. You will meet Dialect, Tanis, and other characters in this book. Leave a reveiw once you read it! Please read it! Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Dialect! This is my first fan fiction. This is the first book in The Olympians series. So... read and reveiw. Check my profile for the full names and who Anezint is. Enjoy!**

** The Olympians Book One: Two Kids, Four Gods, One Camp**

"Wake up! Wake up!" said Percy. "But it's Saturday," groaned Dialect, looking over at his calender. Then, Dialect felt water on his face. "Fine, I'm up," said Dialect. "Meet me at the headmaster's house!" yelled Percy, running out the door of Cabin 13. "OK," said Dialect. "Wow, Percy forgot my birthday again, oh well, happy birthday to me," said Dialect. "All students to sword practice!" the voice on the speaker blared. "Oh, shut up!" said Dialect.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Percy. "Getting the robe on," said Dialect, sarcastically. "Well, you didn't need to!" exclaimed Percy. "What!" yelled Dialect. "Sike!" said Percy. "But you do need to get Annabeth and Grover." "Did,"said Dialect. "Percy, Dialect, where is Annabeth and Grover?" asked the headmaster. "Coming!" someone yelled, sounding out of breath. Then, Dialect saw Annabeth and Grover coming up the hill. "Well, good," said the headmaster. "Not really, sir, we need one more person in the team, another double-demi," said Dialect. "Well, Dialect, we may have a double-demi on our hands," said the headmaster, moving to a door. "Here he is," he said. "Hi," said Tanis, the new demi. "Well, Tanis, you go with Dialect, Dialect, show Tanis to sword practice," said H.M. "Yes, sir," said Dialect.

At sword practice Dialect taught Tanis how to spare, the first time Tanis won, something weird happened. "No, Tanis, your right foot back, your left hand, WOAH!" Then, wham! "Hey, check your hand," said Dialect. "Ah!" yelled Tanis, almost dropping the lightning shaped trident in his hand. "Well, that proves it, your a double-demi," said Dialect. "How?" asked Tanis. "Trident is Poseidon, lightning shape is Zeus," said Dialect.

"How do I use this?" asked Tanis. "Hey! Don't point that at me!" said Dialect. "Why?" asked Tanis. Just then, Dialect fell on the ground, sprawling. "Whoa, what's wrong?" asked Tanis. "Ah!" yelled Tanis. "What?" asked H.M. "He's changing!" exclaimed Tanis. "That's a Hephaestus function," said Annabeth. "Hephaestus? The Greek god of fire and blacksmithing?" asked Tanis. "Yes, he is a double-demi, the son of two gods, like you," said H.M. "Oh, wait, what's the other god?" asked Tanis. "Pan, the greek god of animals and nature," said Dialect., after getting up. "Fine, show me," said Tanis. "I did, look down," said Dialect. "I I I don't think I want to, get me down," said Tanis. "Fine, step down," said Dialect. "Onto what? A leaf? No," said Tanis. "No, onto the ground, Lightning Brain," said Dialect. "Wow, my first day and I already have a nickname," said Tanis. "Yep, you get used to it, they call me Plant Burner sometimes and most dryads don't like me, either," said Dialect. "Why not?" aked Tanis. "You mean you haven't seen the statue Ares's cabin made?" asked Dialect. "No," said Tanis. "Well, it looks like me burning a forest," said Dialect. Just then, they heard a loud crash. "What the heck?" said Dialect. "Not heck, fierce!" yelled Tanis. "Huh?" asked Dialect. "Cerberus, the fiercest monster in the world," said Tanis. "Really? I've seen puppies scarier, in the mirror!" exclaimed Dialect. then Dialect walked up to the Cerberus and changed into something with five haeds, four wings, six-teen tails, and each head had a different animal, dog, lion, bird, tiger, and some kind of mix of them all. The tails weren't just snakes, they were Medusa heads, strangley only turning monsters to stone. Yes, that is how he destroyed it, if you ever come to Half-Blood Hill, go to Cabin 13.

"I hear we are getting a newbie," said Dialect. "Yeah," said Leata, sarcastically, waving her finger in the air like a helicopter propeller. Leata turned up right after Dialect destroyed the Cerberus, claiming to have been swallowed whole. "Speak for yourself, I hear she is the daughter of Hera and Theia," said Dialect. "It's me, Flame Brain!" said leata. "Wow, it took you until now to realize that?" said Dialect. "Do you _want_ a peacock scar?" asked Leata. "OK, now I am really glad you aren't enrolled in Cabin 13," said Dialect. "All students to their cabins, all students to their cabins," the voice blared over the speaker. "See ya," said Dialect.

**Well, how did you like it? There are two more chapters that I will ( hopefully ) make after school tomorrow. Reveiw! If this book doesn't go very far I ( might ) not make the second one. Look at the traits at my profile! The Lost Boy is the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Be read for anything! Or, as Batman says, "Expect the unexpected!"**

**The Lost Boy**

"Repeat, all students to their cabins!" the voice blared over the speaker.

"For the last time, SHUT UP!" yelled Dialect, furious. "OK, who took my helmet?" asked Dialect. After looking for what seemed like forever, he saw there was a newbie, with fangs, spiked hair, and a bad attitude, all signs of a son of Atlas, the titan of endurance.

If you have ever been bitten by a snake, you still don't know the pain of an Atlas child bite. It is like being bitten by five poisonous snakes in the same place at the same time.

"Hey, what do you want?" asked the kid.

"Well, first of all, I'm Dialect," said Dialect.

"Atlast, nice to meet you," said Atlast, putting out his hand. Dialect grabbed it. "Thanks," said Atlast.

"For what?" asked Dialect.

"For grabbing my hand like an idiot," said Atlast, flipping Dialect over. "Here, I will help you up," said Atlast.

"Now, thank you," said Dialect.

"Why?" asked Atlast.

"For grabbing my hand like an idiot," said Dialect.

"Dang," said Atlast, getting flipped three times.

"I don't care if Zeus sends me to Hades', that was fun!" said Dialect.

"Yeah, and it hurt, too," said Atlast, rubbing his head.

"What? Be thankful I didn't throw you," said Dialect.

"Thanks," said Atlast, sarcastically. "Hey, Tanis said you have a sister, where is she?" asked Atlast.

"Oh, Izabetha? She's enrolled in Cabin 9," said Dialect. Then, Atlast blasts out the door. "You're welcome!" yelled Dialect, still looking forward. Then, Izabetha skipped in, swinging her hips and humming the words to the remade song, Greek Dance Mix. **( Find it on youtube. Look up greek songs. )**

"Hi, Dialeft," said Izabetha. Izabetha is only 4, so she can't pronounce Dialect yet. "Has Mommy or Daddy come to visit?"

"No, not ye... wait, how did you know they were coming?" asked Dialect.

"Well, you change into things, I see the future," said Izabetha.

"Oh, well, go watch for them," said Dialect.

"Hello, Hard Head," said Anetha, the daughter of Zeus.

"Oh, Hi," Tanis said, blushing.

I see him blushing, thought Anetha. If he tries to kiss me again I'll kill him!

Then, Tanis made a running jump, missed, and landed face first in the ground.

"Well, I guess that's punishment enough," said Anetha.

"So you're not going to shock me to Wisconsin?" asked Tanis.

"Your head is so thick, I don't think it would cause much pain," said Anetha.

"So, why are you here?" asked Tanis.

"They found out I'm the daughter of Anezith," said Anetha.

Anezint is the god of spiders, like Spider-man, but stronger. Ten times, to be exact.

"Dialect! Dialect! Daddy's here!" said Izabetha, rushing in.

"Hephaestus? Here? Now?" asked Dialect.

"Yes," said Izabetha. "He came on a metal horse," she said.

"OK, I am already packed, let's go!" said Dialect

Then, he paused. He hadn't seen his father in three years. He had learned to shapeshift and Izabetha saw the future. But, most important, he had been kicked out of his father's, or fathers's, cabin! How could he explain that without Mom passing out?

Not easily, he thought.

"Ouch! Stop that!" said Tanis, rubbing his back.

"Then never kiss me again!" yelled Anetha.

"Fine, fine, I promise," he said, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Much," he whispered.

"Oh, and Poseidon is waiting for you on the current," said Anetha.

"Oh! Thanks!" yelled Tanis, running out the door.

**Stranger and stranger. The next chaper is called The Truth. What is the truth? Read and find out. Read and review! Dialect Metal out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK here is chapter 3, The Truth. This time, everytime you see * it is a new scene in the story. This one is really short. Read and Reveiw.**

"Dialect, you are very talented with that blade," said Hephaestus.

Dialect could weild any blade, but his was the best. With the fire-red blade in the shape of a flame and handel with branches to make a slip-proof blade. Flaming Forest was it's name.

"Uh, thanks, Dad," Dialect said, thinking he would snap, and he did. "Dad," he said. "Watch this,"

Wrong! Next thing Dialect knew, he was Zeus. Also, Mom had fainted, hadn't passed out, but faint. "You don't look surprised, Dad," said Dialect.

"Because I gave you those powers," said Hephaestus.

"Say what now?" said Dialect, right before Izabetha giggled. "Oh, thanks for telling me," said Dialect. "Now I feel like an idiot," he said.

"Sorry," said Izabetha.

**looks like Dialect was wrong, his mom didn't pass out, she fainted. Look for the sign!**

"Tanis, are you bored?" asked Emy.

"Yes," said Tanis.

"Listen to me. You two have a quest," said Poseidon.

"With Dialect," said Tanis.

"And Izabetha," added Emy.

"Yes," said Poseidon. "You need to take the quest to fulfill with Zeus," said Poseidon.

"What quest?" asked Tanis.

**That is the end of book one book two should be out soon but i am not sure. Well, read and reveiw and I will try to get Book Two out as soon as i can. Dialect Metal out.**


End file.
